


Coming Home

by trikrucub



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trikrucub/pseuds/trikrucub
Summary: Lexa Woods is going home for good after spending four years in London. What awaits her back at Southampton? She's missed home for sure. But there's a certain someone she's missed much more. Has that someone missed her as well?
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 25
Kudos: 112





	Coming Home

Lexa Woods was coming home.

The Woods family heiress was returning from London after completing her MBA and finishing up her internship at Grounders Corp. They had even attempted to offer her a full time position as their new Head of Business Administration but had been turned down graciously by her. Because it had been too long. Longer than she had initially anticipated. The plan was to simply complete her masters and then zip back home, however plans change and so did hers. The internship at the time seemed like the most perfect opportunity to prove to her parents that she was ready to take over the family business,Trikru Inc.She regretted a few decisions in her short life spanning 26 years, but accepting the internship wasn't one of them. It felt necessary at the time, but it helped her grow in ways she couldn't have imagined. She had grown into a confident and passionate young woman, who now, despite the success she seemed to be achieving, was aware of and valued the importance of a well balanced personal life. She had learnt her lesson the hard way by getting too engrossed and absorbed in her work and putting her personal life on the back burner.She knew she had made too many unnecessary sacrifices for her education and her job. But now..She was going back. 

And literally the entire of Westhampton was abuzz with the news. Being born into and growing up in the upper circles of society namely Westhampton definitely had its perks. She was a trust fund baby. Didn't mean that she didnt work her ass off to be deserving of it though. And not to forget the weekly galas and dinner parties, where one would tire of the monotony of them, Lexa Woods thrived. She was born for this.She loved it. And she couldn't wait to get back to it. 

She was one of the first few to step off of the plane due to being seated in the business class section. The journey had been extremely comfortable after she knocked back a single shot of whiskey and dodged the sultry eyes the airhostess seemed to be throwing her. She wasn't interested in her. After claiming her baggage, she stepped out to the exit only to let a huge grin overtake her face at the sight of Dave, the family chauffeur since she was a toddler waiting for her in a black pressed suit. 

She made her way towards him and immediately engulfed him into a big hug which he dutifully returned.

"Welcome back Miss Alexandria. Southampton sure has missed its little, bright spark."

"Dave, how many times have I told you to call me Lexa?" she mockingly glared at him, "And it honestly feels so good to be back home. It's been too long."

Ignoring her protests, he took over wheeling away her luggage and began loading it into the back of the sleek black car parked at the side and then got in themselves, beginning their hour-long drive to the Woods' estate.

"Of course, Lexa, pardon me," he chuckled back at her."Your parents have missed you tremendously, they couldn't be more excited for your return."

She smiled tenderly,"Sounds like them. It's my fault for not even visiting sooner. Skype and telephone calls just don't cut it. But I'm back now. For good. Things are finally gonna settle down," she finished with an adorable yawn.

"You seem tired Lexa, why don't you nap for an hour? I will wake you upon our arrival."

"Hmmm, sounds tempting,Dave. I'm sold. Thanks for picking me up," she mumbled before settling down and quickly falling into a deep slumber, being lulled by the motion of the car.

****  
"Ma'am...Lexa, we have arrived home," he nudged her into awakeness gently.

"Wha?...Oh. I'm up Dave thanks," she muttered, scrambling up to get out of the car. She stretched, squinting at the sun and let a content smile overtake her features.

"Alexandria Woods! You better stop whiling away your time stretching and come give your mom and dad a big hug!" Indra yells at her daughter from the porch where she and her husband Gustus await. 

Lexa whirled around and quickly made her way to her parents smiling brightly.

"Hey guys. I've missed you so much,' she said, being engulfed into an encompassing and slightly suffocating hug by her parents. She sighed contentedly.

"We miss you too Lex," smiled Gustus,"I can't believe my babygirl is finally home."

"The house has been empty without you, sweetheart, maybe now that you're back it might finally start feeling full again." Indra warmly said.

"Speaking of the house being full, I know you might be a little tired from your flight Lex, but I hope you don't mind that we're hosting a little welcome home get-together tonight in your honour."

"You guys really didn't have to do that," Lexa grinned," But I can't wait to catch up with everyone. I do have time for a little nap though, don't I?

"Of course, Lex, guests will start arriving by 7:30, so you have until then. Your friends were ecstatic at the invitation. One in particular," Gus insinuated with a wink.

Lexa blushed visibly, nervously laughing and immediately began speed walking towards her room," I guess I just have to see that myself," she cheekily called out and flopped onto her bed. Pleasant memories of her younger self and a blonde haired goddess began swirling through her mind. And she quickly descended into a peaceful slumber with a smile on her face.

****

On waking, she took a hot shower, easing the tension from her muscles and relaxing her. She couldn't help but feel slightly nervous for the events of the night yet to come. She chose to wear a deep emerald green short dress that clung to her and accentuated her curves in the best ways possible and then paired it with a pair of wedges. She did her make up smoky and shadowy, just the way the blonde liked it on her and finished up with a sleek line of her signature eyeliner making her eyes pop. She looked pleased with how it turned out and smirked in the mirror before leaving to join the party.

"Well damn! If it isn't the woman of the hour!" Her best friend Anya yelled, alerting the rest of the crowd to her presence.

Lexa smiled widely at the resulting cheers before making her way to her standard group of Southampton friends who she'd genuinely missed during her time abroad.They had all grown up together and the bonds they formed were thicker than blood. It consisted of Anya, Lincoln,Ocatavia,Bellamy,Monty,Jasper, Raven and the blue eyed goddess she was unable to get out of her mind since their last four years apart. The last member of their group, Lexa, noticed was visibly missing as each of her friends hugged her hard and thumped her on her back. 

"The Commander is finally back! Can we get this party started now?!" Jasper yelled before thrusting a vodka cranberry into her hand knowing it was her go-to drink.

"We've missed you squirt," Anya teased while squeezing her shoulder and slung her arm over it, "Hope you're ready to get absolutely shitfaced tonight, kid."

Laxa smirked," Well, you guys don't call me the commander for nothing after all," she said, raising her glass in a salute to them and began to chug it. 

Steadily making her way through her drink, she noticed through the cheers their attention turning to someone behind her. Quickly finishing it and gently laying it on the table she began to get suspicious of their sly smirks at her and frowned, about to turn.

When suddenly, a pair of soft hands covered her eyes and a warm body gently pushed right up into hers from behind. She gasped. The familiarity was so comforting and the scent, oh god, it hasn't changed a bit, It smelled like coconuts and mangoes on a sunny say at the beach. She greedily inhaled it and leaned back into the body, letting her hand come to to simply hold the forearms of the person behind her for the sake of more contact.She felt that was was now allowed to be greedy and crave for more contact from this person who she had been deprived of since the last four years.Their friends knew better than to interrupt them and casually broke off into their own conversation, giving them the space the desired. A calm and content smile washed over Lexa's features as she whispered," I almost thought you weren't going to show up."

"What? And miss your homecoming shindig? You know me better than that Woods." The voice delicately whispered back teasingly and removed her hands covering Lexa's eyes. Spinning around immediately, even knowing who stood behind her couldn't stop the breath from being knocked out of her person from the sight in front of her. Wearing a dopey expression Lexa took in the Blonde woman, her sky blue eyes as sparkly as ever, her blonde hair up to her shoulders, her lips as inviting and glossy as before and her body? God, it was more toned than it had ever been but LExa didnt let her eyes linger on it, especially not on the cleavage clearly visible to her due to the deep cut of the woman's navy dress. Nope. Lexa's eyes definitely did not linger on the womans full, inviting cleavage that once upon a time had been intimately familiar with.

"Clarke Griffin," Lexa breathed out tenderly, eyes still greedily taking in every feature of her ex-girlfriend's face.

"Hi Lex," Clarke mumbled shyly, equally transfixed on the stunning woman in front of her, "Welcome home, love," was all she said before flinging herself at the green eyed woman who tightly embraced her back.

They squeezed each other and were pressed so close together that it would have been difficult to distinguish one body from the other. Faces buried in each others necks their arms tightly clung to each other.

Clarke shyly asked," Are you back home for good?"

Still squeezed against Clarke, she nodded vehemently into her neck,"Yes, I am. And I'm never leaving again. I promise."

Pressed against each other, they lost track of time as the part around them progressed with their friends laughing and cheering for them. 

Nothing in the world mattered at that moment except the fact that Lexa dna Clarke were once again back in each other's arms and felt at peace.

******

To be continued if you guys like it?

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy guys thanks for reading. If you guys actually like this story, I'm willing to take it forward and write multiple chapters. Let me know! Sorry for any mistakes. Still new to this whole writing bizz. Lots of love!


End file.
